


Morning (Destiel)

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time on this website, so I apologize if I left anything out about the descriptions that I should have. This is a shorter piece, I may add longer ones, this is just an idea I had for my first time. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions to help me improve my writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on this website, so I apologize if I left anything out about the descriptions that I should have. This is a shorter piece, I may add longer ones, this is just an idea I had for my first time. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions to help me improve my writing.

Castiel had been around for thousands of years and he had never seen something as beautiful as Dean Winchester.  
The first time they had made love, he admired at how Dean looked as he moved back and forth, up and down, swiveling his hips. Every movement he made looked as if a god was doing those movements. That morning when Cas had woken up, he saw that Dean was still asleep. He stared at him, looking over his naked body, the way a thin sheet lay over his legs, coming up to his waist, clinging to his body, showing the outline of muscles and if Cas looked carefully, he could see the playful outline of Dean’s member.   
The sun came in through the window, glistening off of Dean’s perfect tan skin. He looked at the exposed skin, the wonderful abs, looking as if they had been chiseled, moving up to his chest, no imperfections on it, even the tattoo on it looked perfect. He moved his eyes to his shoulders and arms, strong enough to pick up a person, yet able to be fragile and hold someone so softly.   
Castiel grabbed one of Dean’s hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, his fingers tracing the palm lightly, feeling all callouses and scars. He looked up to see the most beautiful, and his favorite, part of Dean. He saw too green orbs watching him, giving his crooked smile he did only for him. Cas fell in love all over again.   
He had seen stars form and die out. Rivers be created, many lifespans of human lives and none of that even compared to the eyes of Dean Winchester. They were more vibrant than any star he had been, more green than any of the trees in the forests. He loved the way they watched him as they made love. The way they danced over his body. He loved the way they seemed to crinkle up when he gave Cas one of his genuine laughs that caused his body to double over. And he loved the fact that this beautiful man belonged to him.


End file.
